Christmases When You Were Mine
by StayGoldPonboy148
Summary: A song changes everything!


**I was reading old stories that I have favored and there was one called Christmases When You Were Mine. I really enjoyed it and it inspired me to write my own!**

It was December 20th. I had a concert at the Grove in LA tonight and I couldn't be more excited. Demi was going to be there and so were the boys. Things were still kind of awkward between us but we were slowly starting to get back to where we used to be. It was hard though. As much as I wanted to believe I was over Nick, I knew in my heart that I wasn't. I put on this show for the world, first with Liam and then with Avan but I know that I'm still in love with him. Demi knows too. She was there to comfort me when I saw the pictures of Sam with Nick overseas. She was there when I called Nick and told him I was happy for him. She was always there.

I knew that Christmas was going to be hard this year. It was my first Christmas alone in a long time. My first Christmas where he had someone and I didn't. I wrote a song last night that I was going to play at the show tonight and it was a dead giveaway to who it was about, but I didn't care anymore.

"Hey Demi, you are still coming to my show tonight right?" I asked her while trying to find something to wear.

"Of course my darling! I wouldn't miss it."

I giggled at her attempt at an English accent. "Hey do you wanna do a duet tonight?"

She smiled at me as I walked out of my closet. "You look amazing! Can I do your hair and makeup?"

I nodded before looking in the mirror. I was wearing a tight red dress with black tights and a loose green off the shoulder sweater.

"Are you sure it isn't to Taylor?" I loved Taylors style but I didn't want her to think I was stealing it.

"Not even remotely!" Demi smiled before pushing me on to the chair in front of my vanity to do my hear and make up. "I'm thinking glitter gray and straight hair!"

"Sounds perfect!" I giggled. "Now, about that duet?"

"I'd love to Miles. We will even semi-match." She was in a green dress and black sweater with blood red heels. "What song should we sing?"

"Why don't we do a medley of all the classics? Like Deck the halls, Jingle bells, Rudolph, Santa Clause is coming town?"

Demi giggled, "That would be so much fun! What are you gonna close with?"

I looked down shyly "I wrote a song last night, and I am going to close with that one."

"What's it called? Can I see it?"

"Of course." I said getting up and walking towards my desk to get the lyrics "It's called Christmases When You Were Mine."

"Miles…."

"Demi, I know that look, and this is just something I have to do. I know it could ruin our friendship, but I can't keep pretending."

"I'll be there, at the side of the stage!" I rolled my eyes. Quoting my lyrics Demi? Nice!

**That Night**

Demi and I were on our way to the Grove, we just needed to pick up Demi's boyfriend. We pulled up outside his house and Demi called to let him know we were there.

"Hey Babe, Miley!" Rob said getting in the car. Demi leaned back and gave him a quick kiss before turning up the radio.

We got to the Grove and I immediately noticed the Boys. We were making our way towards them when I noticed something, or rather someone making me stop dead in my tracks.

"Dem…stop. I can't." She looked at me then over at the boys. I noticed her eyes scan the group. Dani, Kevin, Ashley, Joe, Nick and Sam.

"Oh, Miley, I had no idea she was coming. I would have told you."

"What's going on?" Rob asked coming up to us noticing my face.

I just nodded my head nothing but Demi told him Sam was here.

"Well, I think you are much prettier." He gave me hug and I couldn't help but giggle.

"Hey Miley!" I heard Ashley say from behind me. I turned around.

"Hey! I am so glad you guys came. I wasn't sure if you would." It was true. I really wasn't. Things were still tense, but I cared about them.

"We wouldn't miss it. You know that" Joe chimed in.

I just nodded before turning my attention to Nick and Sam. "You must be Sam. It is nice to meet you. I'm Miley." I stuck my hand out for her to shake.

I could see her nervousness, "Nice to meet you too." She finally said.

I looked at Nick and just gave him one of my many looks and I knew that he knew what one it was. I was hurt, but I wasn't going to be mean.

"Well, I need to go get ready. Demi, be by the stage at 8" I walked away. Turning around for a split second to give Nick one more look. This one to say I liked her.

**End of the Concert**

Demi and I had performed and I told her she could go back to the audience with Rob, the boys, Ashley and Dani. I knew where they were and I could see them perfectly from the stage. It was dark, but they were standing on the balcony under the Christmas lights. All I needed to do was cock my head to the side and look up and I would catch his eye.

"This last song, it is a brand new one. I wrote it last night and it means a lot to me. I hope you enjoy it." I looked up and saw them all staring at me proudly.

"here it goes-

_Please take down the mistletoe  
Cause I don't wanna think about that right now  
Cause everything I want is miles away  
In a snow covered little town  
My momma's in the kitchen, worrying about me  
Season's greetings, hope you're well  
Well I'm doing alright  
If you were wondering  
Lately I can never tell_

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when you were mine

I looked up for the first time since I started singing. I saw Demi with tears in her eyes in Rob's arms. Joe and Ashley were looking at me knowingly even though I hadn't gotten to the most obvious lyrics. Kevin and Dani looked proud, Sam confused, and Nick looked like he was trying to convince himself this wasn't about him.

_I've been doing fine without you, really  
Up until the nights got cold  
And everybody's here, except you, baby  
Seems like everyone's got someone to hold_

But for me it's just a lonely time  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

Merry Christmas everybody  
That'll have to be something I just say this year  
I'll bet you got your mom another sweater

I looked up again. I saw Nick close his eyes and I knew that he knew.

_And were your cousins late again  
When you were putting up the lights this year_

My voice cracked. I didn't want to cry but I knew that I was going too. This wasn't good. I looked back up to see Demi now fully crying. Joe, Ashley, Kevin, and Dani looked really emotional as well. Sam, my heart broke when I looked at her. She had a look of realization on her face. And Nick, well Nick had an angry glare but I could see past that to know that this song hurt him and he felt bad.

_Did you notice one less pair of hands_

I know this shouldn't be a lonely time  
But there were Christmases when I didn't wonder how you are tonight  
Cause there were Christmases when you were mine

You were mine

"That was Christmases When You Were Mine" I spoke into the microphone. Then I ran off stage. I sent a quick text to Demi asking if she could just get a ride with Joe and I would meet them all at my place in a little while. I needed time to think.

About an hour later I was finally ready to go home. I gathered my stuff and headed to my car. I noticed someone leaning up against it when I got closer. At first I was spooked, but then I noticed the familiar curls. I took a deep breath when I got close enough to say something.

"I'm sorry!" I immediately said trying not to cry again. "I just needed it, and I had it planned before I knew Sam was here and I didn't think…" I was crying.

He just looked at me. "Please say something." I cried.

"Why now?" he looked upset. "I tried a year ago, you turned me down."

"I know, I was scared. I didn't think saying no would turn into another year without you. It took everything for me to realize I am who I want to be with you. I was dreading Christmas and I was thinking about old ones, and the song just came."

He kept staring. There was a happiness in his eye now.

"Where is Sam?" I asked him

"On a plane back to London. She realized midway through the song who it was about and she took one look at me and knew that my heart still belonged to you."

"What does this mean?" I asked him still crying.

"Wanna be mine this Christmas?" he asked pulling me into a kiss.

I pulled away. "Wouldn't have it any other way."

**The song used is Christmases When You Were Mine by Taylor Swift. I adore the song. **


End file.
